


Crimson and Clover

by Amythe3lder



Series: Irregular Pieces [32]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bees, F/M, Jamford, Prompt Fill, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amythe3lder/pseuds/Amythe3lder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Prompt: Winter</strong><br/>It was their first date following their introduction, and Mike Stamford already knew what this could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson and Clover

**Author's Note:**

> This comes quick on the heels of chapter 17 of _Happiness Shared_ , but the second part is well past the end of that tale. No prior knowledge necessary, though. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Now I don't hardly know her  
> But I think I could love her  
> "Crimson and Clover"-Tommy James and the Shondells

“Cinnamon and honey?” Janine teased, and he chuckled. It was their first date following their introduction, and Mike Stamford already knew what this could be. He’d had a pretty clear view after ten minutes of light flirting, actually. He'd been summoning his courage to ask her when she had sprung the offer of coffee on him first. He’d spent the intervening days vacillating between excited and nervous- and sometimes both at once- worried that they’d simply been caught up in the moment and that it had passed. As soon as he had spotted her waiting for him at a table just inside the door of the little café, he had put those fears aside in favour of enjoying the little sparks he felt at seeing her again. Now she was giggling a bit at his choice of tea additives.

"It makes a huge difference," he insisted, defending his preferences. They grinned at each other over steaming paper cups. Winter was the best time for a coffee date. Even being in the shelter of the building, there was a bit of a chill and a cold draught gusted in with each new patron. They were situated so that she was facing the glass and closest to the door, and she kept edging towards him around the corner of the little table.

"I don't doubt it, but what do you do when they haven't got any?" She waved towards the station where she’d watched him assemble the ingredients with the distracted ease of habit. Here, he blushed just slightly as he pulled out his billfold and showed her the packet of honey and of cinnamon. There was no art to her laugh; indeed, she herself seemed surprised to hear it. She swallowed it down with a sip of her drink. "Speaking of messes," she said, smiling at him as she swiped the whipped creme off the end of her nose, "aren't you running a risk of ruining your wallet if the honey opens?”

A large group came in and brought the icy wind with them. Janine shivered and scooted nearer again, and her hair brushed his arm. The scent of pineapples reached him, and he fought the urge to put his arm around her. Not quite yet, he admonished himself. He had a feeling that such a move this early would spook her or break the easy pattern they were creating. Steady on.

Instead, he wrapped his hands around his cup to warm his fingers and met her eyes. “Worth it.”

***

The following winter found them at Janine’s cottage. They had pulled the cushions from the couch to the floor in front of the fire and were cuddled together, enjoying toast spread thick with the honey from her hives.

“Our hives!” she corrected when he referred to them. “You did all the work, you deserve a cut of the rent from our buzzy little tenants.”

Mike nodded his acceptance, then took another bite and chewed thoughtfully. “It’s not a bad harvest for bees left to their own devices for so long. Next year will be even better, if you’re willing to keep me around.”

“Worth it,” she declared, and she kissed him, filling his mouth with her own taste mingled with the honey, both so sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Sherlock Rare Ship Bingo on the tumblr! Find me at Amythe3lder, if you tumbl.


End file.
